Melancholia
by Random'shouse
Summary: Everything was finally working for Kurt, the school of his dreams, the city of his dreams, a maybe boyfriend and Blaine. So he couldn't explained why he was more miserable that he had ever been. And everyone else couldn't explain: why had suddenly Kurt disappeared?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own

This is my first Glee story, I hope you give it a chance. It's canon up until Guilty Pleasures, then it will definitely deviate from the show.

Melancholia

Rachel was the first to notice something was wrong with Kurt. It wasn't a particularly remarkable event, just a missed dinner really. But then there was another and a missed breakfast and an early bedtime. She didn't call Santana until The Wicked Incident. All capitals.

"Seriously Berry! He didn't sing along? That's it?!" Santana was out of the kitchen before Rachel could start on her very detailed explanation. "I'm off to work, those hot chicks need some Tana to enjoy their drinks."

Rachel just let out a disappointed sigh. Clearly someone like Santana couldn't understand the tremendous importance of such an event, not even when she had botched her NYADA audition had she refused a good Broadway cover, in fact she found them extremely helpful to release her heartbreak. There were emotions than could only be expressed by belting a good song, Kurt knew that as well as she did. So what could be so wrong?

…

Kurt hadn't realised before, but New York was so grey, it hadn't looked like that in the movies, it hadn't looked like that when he arrived. Due to several unrelated events, his classes had been canceled for the week, two teachers were down with the flu, another had to travel out of state and the rest had problems he couldn't really remember.

As a general rule Kurt always had something to do, whether it was school, some temp job at the Lima Bean, Vogue and the college. It was just a week and then he could go back to his rutine, but he had three more days to go and time had never moved so slow. His cellphone rang, _For Good. _Rachel. He let it go to voicemail, really, he had left the loft because he needed some time alone, not that being outside in the cold was any more pleasant than spending time with his roommates.

Maybe a cup of coffee? The Starbucks was not really that bad, and it should be pretty empty.

Kurt sat down by one corner, one cup of black coffee warming his hands, he took a sip and nearly spit it out, so bitter. _Somewhere only we know _was playing in the background, and he almost smiled, things were almost on track with Blaine, they spoke every other day about everything including his relationship, insert interrogation sign, with Adam. He was kept updated about life at Lima, heard stories about people he didn't know, some he didn't really care to know and former friends who weren't really his friends. He wanted to speak to Blaine more often, more than anything he wanted to "need" to talk to him like he used to. He wanted to be back to the old times when they said goodbye to each other at the end of school, desperate goodbyes as if they parting for eternity, only for one to call the other on the phone the second he was in his bedroom. But so far it was part of his day to day, right after supper and before the shower, like brushing his teeth, and asking Santana about her day, like going out with Adam and calling to check on his father.

Kurt stood up, ready to get back to the loft, a girl dressed in the Starbuck's uniform hurried to clear the table, sighing like she always did when people ordered something only to leave the cup almost full. What a waste.


	2. Chapter 2

First Chapter of the story, I forgot to mention, the previous one was the prologue. I hope you enjoy:

Chapter 1

The first night, no one thought anything was wrong. Rachel assumed Kurt was at Adam´s, not usual but still not impossible, Santana chose not to comment and dedicated to evening to catch up with the latest episode of The Real Housewife, and Adam, alone in his own home, had no reason to believe that his maybe boyfriend was not in his loft. This happened on a Tuesday, precisely one day after NYADA's final lesson and one week before they were to return to Lima.

Kurt said goodbye to Rachel, not even a special goodbye, but the kind you use before you go to the market and expect to return in no more than twenty minutes. When asked about it later on, Rachel seems to recall waving at him, but she couldn't be sure, Wednesday night was spent crying over that detail.

During that particular Tuesday, Santana and Rachel were sitting at the table, confused to realize that, first, they didn´t actually have food in front of them (it was Kurt's turn to cook) and that the third member of the household was nowhere to be found.

Rachel tried the cellphone.

"Well?" Santana half drawled, half asked.

"Does it look like I'm talking?"

"Don't try the sassy midget look, you might be loud but not the right kind of loud." Rachel considered hurling the phone at her imposed roommate, however, after her debacle with Cassandra she had decided that she could try to be more patient. Broadway was bound to be full of people like Santana and it wouldn't do to ruin her promising career before it started, so this was a perfect opportunity to practice her restraint.

"No Santana, it goes straight to voicemail. I'll check with Adam, maybe the lost track of time."

"Wanky."

Yep, every day provided challenges to better oneself.

….

Kurt was smelling a rose, not a particularly riveting rose, but he had seen that done many times before and had, for some reason, never done it himself. He counted to five before stopping and went back to the car.

….

"What do you mean missing?!" Burt Hummel was not known for his patience, particularly with things that involved his son's safety. And wasn't this every parent's nightmare? His son lost in an unknown (to him at least) city.

"He left one afternoon and he's not answering his phone, and Adam doesn't know where he is and I tried to call the police but they say that half a day is not enough time to declare him missing, but he has to be missing otherwise he would answer the phone, I mean, it was his turn to cook lunch and he loves cooking lunch because he doesn´t like my tofu!" Burt took a second to marvel at the girl's lung capacity while classifying the important facts mentioned. He rated them as follows:

There was some Adam in the picture.

The police didn't care that his son could be gone forever.

Kurt wasn't answering his phone (after a certain suicide attempt he never left a call unanswered) Burt didn't know at this point about Blaine's missed calls and their connection to the Break Up, all capitals, so this fact ranked higher than the missed lunch.

Least of all was the fact that Kurt didn't like tofu, and apparently didn't eat it, which made Burt think his son was not being entirely fair when forcing him to eat it. It was disgusting.

"I'm on my way" And he hung up before the tiny girl could add more useless information to the call.

He called Blaine, then Carol and finally Finn. Normally he would have called Carol first, but the kid would need time to panic and pack and he was willing to grant it.

An hour later he was on his way to the airport with Blaine, who was all packed and panicked, and ungelled.

….

Kurt was eating a hot dog, greasy, huge and delicious. Why hadn't he done that before?

….

The flight was awkward, no other word to describe it, partly because it was hard to believe that a plane could move so slowly and mainly because Blaine had cried. Three times. Not that anyone was counting, although the couple across the aisle were giving him funny looks which brought Papa Bear to the front, the couple was glared away and Burt had patted him on the head, curls flying everyway, so yes. Awkward.

Burt made one stop before going to the loft (located in such an unsafe neighborhood, if anyone asked for his opinion). The police officers were more receptive to Burt Hummel, US Senator, than they had been to Rachel Berry, Hysterical Roommate. So the proper measures were being taken at last. Two hours later Burt and Blaine arrived to find said Rachel Berry, a surprisingly quiet Santana and some strange British guy. Blaine's immediate scowl told Burt everything his son hadn't.


End file.
